


Café

by ThatStupidTheAlien



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Coffee, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStupidTheAlien/pseuds/ThatStupidTheAlien
Summary: El tema de este mes es CaféTu protagonista pasa por fuera de una cafetería perdida en alguna calle de su ciudad y se encuentra con alguien a quien no veía hace mucho tiempo.Tu protagonista debe compartir una taza de café con esa persona inesperada.





	Café

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer KDFD, pido disculpas si no quedó bien, pero de verdad quería darlo como regalo

Fudou Akio tenía tantos años haciendo su vida en un país completamente lejano que se había olvidado de aquel amor que tuvo en la secundaria.

Pero casi sin querer, Fudou Akio alzó la vista y se encontró con un imbécil de gafas ridículas, sonrió para sí mismo, le recordaba a una persona de su juventud, pero no quería seguir perdido en sus recuerdos, por lo que sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía leyendo el periódico en aquel café de la esquina que tanto le encantaba, sus postres eran lo mejor que ofrecían y el aroma a pan recién horneado le abría el apetito.

Divagó un poco mientras leía el periódico, concentrándose un poco más en el sabor amargo de su café combinado al dulce que le ofrecía su pequeño creme brulee.

"Maldición" Escupió al quemarse un poco la lengua con el café mientras seguía leyendo la sección de deportes, notó unos cuantos datos sin importancia que le hicieron un poco de gracia e incluso chismes de algunos de sus compañeros de equipo con alguna celebridad conocida.

Todo en su día era normal, el café estaba caliente, el creme brulee perfecto como de costumbre, algunas personas se le acercaban para pedirle alguna fotografía o autógrafo que no se negó a dar. Era obvio que con tantos años jugando para el Inter de Milán había crecido su popularidad como uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo, todo aquello hasta que por distintas lesiones, pasó a ser sólo parte del equipo de estrategas que se encargaban de aquel equipo. Todo el ritmo de su vida era perfecto ahora... Eso hasta que un imbécil cubrió con su sombra su lectura.

"Disculpe, está cubriéndome la luz" Mencionó de manera taciturna mientras daba vuelta a la página de su periódico, fingiendo un absoluto interés en las páginas grises de aquel día.

"Oh, lo siento, es sólo que... "

Akio levantó la vista con pereza y se encontró de nuevo con aquel hombre del cual se había burlado minutos atrás, tal vez el destino quería que se encontrara con aquella persona tan peculiar y mostró una sonrisa sarcástica hacia el mundo que le obligaba a cruzarse con gente imbécil día con día.

"Busco a alguien, esta es su dirección" Extendió con ambas manos en pequeño pedazo de papel que contenía en una caligrafía limpia, aquella le parecía tan familiar que se quedó contemplándola por unos segundos... Contenía... ¿Su dirección?

"Fuyuka me las pagará" Susurró para sí mismo mientras trataba de asimilar por qué aquel hombre tendría contacto con alguien como su mejor amiga. 

"¿Disculpe?"Aquellas palabras interrumpieron sus pensamientos mientras buscaba la manera de decirle que él era ese tal Fudou Akio, dueño de aquel departamento mencionado en esa dirección. La voz de aquel hombre era fuerte, tenía que reconocer que ahora sentía curiosidad hacia aquel hombre de peinado ridículo.

"Nada" Volvió a mencionar con ligera pereza en la voz mientras trataba de asimilar lo sucedido, una coincidencia del demonio tal vez. 

"Si no sabe dónde es este lugar, de antemano le pido una disculpa, sólo estoy buscando a un... viejo amigo y me pareció una buena idea preguntar, sólo estoy de paso" Las palabras 'viejo amigo' hicieron eco en el interior de Fudou, que con cautela comenzó a hilar todo aquello que le fue mencionado.

"Espera un momento, rastas y esas ridículas gafas, maldición ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota como para no reconocer a alguien tan claramente insulso como el gran Kidou-kun? Ohh... Cierto, cierto, te hace falta una capa ridícula" Soltó una risa que sonaba fresca, nostálgica de todo aquello lo que vivió junto a su compañero.

"¿Fudou? Luces... diferente" ¿Más atractivo? con facciones más finas, quizá, no se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta pero había algo en aquel hombre que Kidou aún no había sido capaz de olvidar, sin duda verlo le trajo buenos recuerdos, junto a nuevos golpeteos en su corazón que le ocasionaba el mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. 

"Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, Kidu-kun, vamos, siéntate conmigo a tomar un café y dime ¿Qué puede hacer este humilde perdedor por ti?" Mencionó mientras se incorporaba en la mesa.

Kidou tomó asiento justo enfrente Fudou y decidió que sería buena idea ponerse al corriente con Fudou, después de todo el no verse desde hace ya diez años era lo suficiente como para compartir un café junto a su viejo... Amigo... ó...Compañero?¿No?

"Ehm... Creo que... Teng... Tenemos un problema, verás, el quinto sector..."

"Lo sé, hace un tiempo Fuyuka me dijo que necesitan de mi, pero como verás, ya no soy un niño pretendiendo jugar, soy un adulto con obligaciones reales y mis mierdas no me lo permitirían"

"Ehh... Sí, supongo que tu familia y pues..."

"Oh, Kidou-kun, yo no tengo algo como una 'familia', sabes muy bien que odio ese tipo de relaciones, pero si lo que en verdad querías saber es que si sigo soltero, es que sí, sigo siendo un maldito solitario"

"Qué? Yo no me refería a eso... Quiero decir... No es eso"

El café les fue servido junto a un par de postres que Akio ordenó para seguir con aquella plática que sabía llevaría bastante tiempo en ése lugar. Esperaba que no los corrieran del café por quedarse demasiado tiempo allí.

"Pero primero. Quítate las gafas" Ordenó de manera coqueta mientras mostraba su sonrisa confiada. 

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos, Kidou-kun me molesta no saber si me estás viendo o quizá me ignoras"

Kidou se sonrojó de golpe mientras con torpeza en las manos se quitaba lentamente las gafas que le ayudaban a mejorar su visión en el campo de juego, aunque ya no las necesitara para ello, debía admitir que sus ojos eran lo bastante sensibles a la luz como para llevarlas todo el tiempo.

"¿Lo ves? No es tan malo, hasta podría decir que sigues siendo tan guapo como siempre... Kidou-kun"

El mencionado se sonrojó mientras que el ojiverde mostraba una sonrisa felina al mismo tiempo que jugaba un poco con el postre que tenía enfrente. 

"Si no vas a hablarme de manera seria, no sé para que he venido..."

"Oh, vamos Kidou-kun, hablemos mejor de lo que has hecho, como por ejemplo desde cuando no usas una horrible capa o tu cabello, me encantará saber por qué ahora tienes unas gafas aún más ridículas que las anteriores"

La plática era trivial, no le molestaba a ninguno de los dos, aquello parecía ser un buen reencuentro de viejos amigos, pero ninguno se atrevió a mencionar aquellos besos clandestinos que compartían en los vestidores cuando aún eran unos adolescentes hormonados. 

De un momento a otro... Comenzó a llover.

"Creo que no debemos seguir aquí ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? Conozco un buen bar cercano y traigo un paraguas" 

Kidou sólo asintió como respuesta ante aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban con expectación. 

Akio simplemente pagó la cuenta y tomó su paraguas consigo para poder caminar junto a Yuuto hacia un bar en el cual pudieran seguir platicando de manera amena. 

.

.

Su charla se trasladó justo a un bar cercano, ya era de noche y  el cielo nocturno le permitía sacar a flote aquella parte que no se había aventurado a salir, toda la tarde habían estado hablando acerca de lo que había sido de ellos en dos países distintos. 

Todo aquello avanzaba con calma y sin silencios que les parecieran incómodos a ninguno de ellos. Poco a poco sentían como esos viejos sentimientos brotaban, justo como los cerezos en la primavera. 

Fudou Akio siempre había sido un hombre impulsivo y tal vez aquello fue lo que le motivó a unir los labios con Kidou, un hombre que le había robado el corazón hace tantos años y ahora estaba ahí, lo buscaba y él no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como aquella para besarle con ímpetu.

"¿No te parece mejor ir a un lugar un poco más privado?" La boca de Fudou sabía a tabaco, alcohol y café. Una combinación que asociaría a él por el resto de sus días.

..

.

.

 

Kidou no recordaba para nada lo que hizo la noche anterior después de tener unas copas demás en su sistema, tampoco recordaba porque estaba amaneciendo en aquel bello departamento de Milán, con la luz del sol que molestaba sus ojos y un cuerpo un poco más grande que el suyo rodeándolo por la cintura. Los recuerdos de esa noche le hicieron ver lo estúpido que podía ser aveces cuando bebía. Pero si lo pensaba de manera optimista, tal vez no mencionó sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Akio y sólo tuvo uno de los mejores polvos de su vida, uno que deseaba (o no) volver a repetir con el pasar del tiempo.

"Sigues siendo madrugador, Yuu-chan" El cálido aliento del castaño hizo que su piel se erizara en ese momento, se encontraban desnudos entre un lío de sábanas y pieles calientes que tuvieron un salvaje encuentro la noche anterior. 

"Akio, es.. espera"

"Veo que no quieres hablar, pero supongo que quieres repetir lo de anoche... ¿O me vas a decir que ya no me amas como ayer?"

"¿Eehj... Qué?"

"Vamos, no seas tonto, estábamos ebrios, pero sólo así lograste al fin ser sincero conmigo"

"Creo que debo irme..."

"¿No prefieres que vayamos a desayunar juntos? háblame acerca del quinto sector, creo que ya tengo una razón para regresar a Japón"

 


End file.
